


Bittersweetheart

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Canon, Prostitution, Slovak, Sugar Daddy
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Deväť rokov po, Victor požiada Yuriho, aby prišiel do Japonska. Yuri si hneď uvedomí, že niečo nie je v poriadku.





	Bittersweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bittersweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572221) by [tonberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonberry/pseuds/tonberry). 



> Slovak translation of "Bittersweetheart" by tonberry. Slovenský preklad fanfikcie "Bittersweetheart" (horkosladké srdce) od tonberry.

_Blahoželám k zlatu, Yura! Prídi do Fukuoky, už je to dlho~_

Yuri hľadí na správu, prsty sa mu zvierajú okolo mobilu. Má dvadsaťpäť, získal v poradí šieste zlato na Majstrovstvách sveta a toto je všetko, čo mu ten skoro-starec napíše? Hodí mobil naspäť do tašky bez odpovede.

Pôjde. Vie, že pôjde. Už sú to viac ako dva roky, čo ich videl a sakra, chýbajú mu – hoci by radšej zomrel, ako by to mal priznať nahlas. Ale deň po tom, čo príde nazad do Ruska, si kúpi letenky a začne písať Victorovi správu; zmaže ju, potom skúsi znovu a nakoniec hodí mobil do steny.

Po týždni si to rozmyslí a pošle Victorovi aspoň to, kedy príde.

_A vyzdvihni ma na letisku, jasné? Nevyznám sa tam._

Victorova odpoveď je rýchla a prehnaná ako obvykle a Yuri si nemôže pomôcť, aby sa neusmieval, aj keď iba na chvíľku.

Avšak Victor, čo ho čaká na letisku, vyzerá nejak inak. Staršie. Viac unavene. A keď sa pozrie na Yuriho a jeho tvár sa rozžiari, v jeho úsmeve je zúfalstvo, ktoré tam predtým nebolo. Victor si ho pritiahne a Yuri zavrie oči, iba na moment.

„Aký si mal let?“ pýta sa Victor a hoci sa odtiahne, jeho ruku zostane na Yuriho ramene. Je to zvláštne, znova ho počuť rozprávať po rusky a hoci práve prišiel do cudzej krajiny, zrazu sa cíti ako doma.

Pokrčí plecami. „V pohode. Dlhý.“ Obklopí ich ruch letiska a cudzincov naokolo. „Kde je Katsudon?“

Victorov úsmev zamrzne, hoci iba na okamih a potom je znova taký, ako predtým; a chytí Yuriho okolo pliec. „Och, je na služobnej ceste,“ povie veselo, „mrzí ho, že ťa nestihol.“

Yuri len prikývne. Victor bol vždy dobrý klamár, ale nie pred ním. Vrhne pohľad naľavo, kde Victorova ruka spočíva na jeho pleci. Stále nosí svoj prsteň. Zavŕta sa Victorovi do očí. „Možno by som mu mal napísať.“

„Ale, netreba,“ povie Victor a koho si sakra myslí, že oklame? „Nemá rád, keď ho rušia, chápeš?“

Yuri vie, že je to hromada nezmyslov. Victor musí _vedieť_ , že je to hromada nezmyslov. Tak prečo? „Okej, jasné.“ Nechá Victora, aby mu jednou rukou niesol batožinu a druhou sa podopiera o Yuriho celou cestou až k metru.

Fukuoka je pekné mesto. Začína chápať, prečo sa tu usadili. Čisté, pekné. Dosť veľké na to, aby sa tu cudzinec ako Victor necítil veľmi na očiach, a blízko k Hasetsu, aby Katsudon mohol čas od času navštíviť rodinu. Yurimu sa však nezdá, že by to tak bolo a nechápe, ako to Victor môže vydržať.

„Zarezervoval si si hotel?“

Yuri naň prekvapene pozrie. „Nie?“ Ten pocit neistoty, ktorý sa mu usadil v žalúdku už od slov „služobná cesta“ sa mení na istotu. „Mal som?“

„No,“ Victor ťahá jeho kufre do vagóna a Yuri sa natlačí popri ňom. „Náš apartmán sa prerába, tak sa tam teraz nedá bývať.“ Yuri na to nič nepovie. Nechá Victora klamať o čomkoľvek, čo je v jeho živote na hovno, ak sa mu tak uľaví. „Ale poznám nablízko pekný hotel, tak nemaj obavy. O peniaze sa nemusíme starať, nie?“

V preplnenom vlaku sa tisne Viktorovi k hrudi a hoci je už teraz skoro rovnako vysoký, vracajú sa mu jeho adolescentné fantázie. Posunie sa a hľadí ponad nepríjemne teplé Victorove plece. „Hej, hej.“ Je to asi len desaťminútová cesta, ale čas sa vlečie nekonečne dlho. Možno Victor prechádza nejakou krízou stredného veku. To sa môže stať po tridsiatke, nie?

Yuri je trochu dezorientovaný, keď vystúpia na stanici Asaka a zamieria do temnoty, ale Victor ho znova chytí za rameno. „Je to len tu kúsok po ulici,“ povie so širokým úsmevom. „Myslím, že sa ti to tam bude páčiť.“

Ako kráčajú, Victor rozpráva non-stop; o Yuriho kariére, o novej maličkej reštaurácii, čo otvorili na konci ulice, o tom, ako premýšľa nad kúpou nového psa a — „ _Victor_.“

Victor stíchne a pozrie inam, na perách má plachý úsmev. „Prepáč. Určite si unavený.“ Prídu do veľkej, zlatej vstupnej haly a všetok ten mramor a ukláňajúci sa personál robia Yuriho nesvoj. „Je len – je pekné znova hovoriť po rusky.“ Jeho hlas je tichý, ale akoby udrel Yuriho do žalúdka. „Poďme ti vybaviť izbu!“

Yuri nechá Victora, aby všetko zariadil; personál zrejme rozpráva po anglicky, ale je sakra cool vidieť Victora plynne konverzovať v japončine. Všetko, čo Yuri musí urobiť, je len vyplniť formulár, nechať ich prefotiť je jeho pas a potom priložiť kreditnú kartu. Pretože Yuri má teraz veľa, veľa peňazí. Toľko, že jeho pätnásťročné ja o tom mohlo iba snívať. Teraz však... vždy investoval dobre, vďaka Liliných radám. Vždy bral najlepších sponzorov a ponuky do reklám čo mu prišli do cesty, pretože aj keď teraz je najlepší, vie, že je to tak nebude večne. Kúpil starému otcovi nové auto, postaral sa o neho – a to je všetko, čo Yuri kedy chcel. Toto, a istota. Aby sa s nikým nemusel hádať o zaplatení účtov ako sa hádavali jeho rodičia medzi sebou. Aby nemusel nosiť pri spánku tri svetre, lebo kúrenie je príliš drahé.

Áno, toto obdobie jeho života už skončilo, ale na ten pocit nikdy nezabudne. A potom ho Victor vedie k výťahu, mávajúc kartou od izby, ktorá je zrejme krajšia ako ktorákoľvek z hotelových izbieb, ktoré už Yuri vyskúšal. Vnútri, Victor stlačí tlačidlo na dvanáste poschodie, a lenivo sa oprie o zrkadlovú stenu. „Naozaj ťa rád vidím, Yura.“ Je to neformálna póza, ale Yuri nemôže odtrhnúť zrak z toho, ako Victorovi vykúka bok, džíny má tesné a drahé ako vždy. Je to až drzo provokačné, spôsobom, aký si predtým nevšimol. Nie je to až taký rozdiel, naozaj nie, ale bez Katsudona po jeho boku je zrazu vzduch hustejší. „Chýbal som ti?“

Výťah zabzučí a dvere sa otvoria, a tak Yuri využije šancu, aby sa pozbieral a donútil sa zasmiať. Je to asi tak presvedčivé ako tie Viktorove úbohé lži, ale kto povedal, že táto hra je iba pre jedného? „Len si nelichoť.“ Nechá Victora, nech nájde izbu, nasleduje ho dnu a zanadáva pri prahu, keď si uvedomí, že sa musí vyzuť.

„Myslel som, že oceníš izbu v japonskom štýle!“ žiari Victor. „Je _trošku_ drahšia, a posteľ je klasická samozrejme, ale nepripomínajú tie tie tatami Yuutopiu?“

Pripomínajú. Je zvláštne, ako ho pachy zvládnu preniesť v čase, ale zrazu má znova pätnásť, opäť sa tlačí v tom malom šatníku vedľa Victorovej izby, a snaží sa potichu masturbovať obklopený plesňovým pachom starej trávy.

Zhodí si topánky a prejde do izby; je šialene veľká, čo je podľa Yuriho sakra plytvanie, aby bol úprimný, ale Victor už krúži okolo a nadšene mu líči všetky veci, ktoré by tento týždeň mali stihnúť. Nakukne do kúpeľne (komplikovaná súhra sklených panelov a bambusu) a nakoniec príde do spálne, aby našiel Victora natiahnutého na posteli, akoby tam patril.

„Čo do riti robíš?“

Victor zľahka naddychne hlavu. „Oddychujem. Mal by si to niekedy vyskúšať.“

Yuriho nevraživosť stúpa, pretože nikdy medzi nimi nebolo toľko klamstiev a fakt, že si Victor myslí, že mu to prejde ho núti z neho všetku tú faloš vykopnúť. „A tvojmu _manželovi_ by nevadilo, že oddychujes na hotelovej posteli iného muža?“ Victor skloní hlavu a následné ticho je príliš dlhé na to, aby mohol predstierať, že všetko je v poriadku.

„Áno,“ Victorov hlas je tichý a utiahnutý, „vadilo by mu to.“

Čím vlastne povie všetko a  _teraz_ chce zase Yuri nakopať jeho za to, že je sebecký, podvádzajúci somár. Ale pozná a miluje Victora už dosť dlho na to, aby si nevšimol bolesti v jeho hlase a zhlboka sa nadýchne. „Tak poď. Chcem si dať nejaký zasraný ramen.“

\--------------

Dajú si ramen. Tonkotsu, miestnu špecialitu, a Yuri už stratil prehľad o tom,koľko pív v sebe Victor má. Yuri platí. Nakoniec musí Victora ťahať naspäť do bytu, čo trvá dlhšie, ako by malo, keďže Victor si pletie ulice. Yuri ho nakoniec natlačí do dverí a Victor sa k nemu otočí so smutne vytočenými ústami. „Nechcem tu spať,“ komolí a Yuri vidí, ako vyzerá jeho byt. Samozrejme, žiadna renovácia. Skôr vyzerá, že sa ním prehnal hurikán.

„Len pre dnešok,“ zamrmle, lebo to, ako sa naň Victor pozerá, ho fyzicky bolí. „Zajtra môžeš zostať v hoteli, dobre?“

Na Victorovej tvári sa zjaví prvý úprimný úsmev, odkedy sem Yuri priletel a zapotáca sa smerom dopredu, aby ho pobozkal na líce. „Neoľutuješ to, Yura,“ zašepká Yurimu do ucha a Yuri cíti, akoby sa mu prepadol žalúdok. Sakra, prečo ho stále tak veľmi chce?

Odtisne Viktora nabok. „Napi sa nejakej vody a choď do postele,“ povie drsne, hoci srdce mu bláznivo bije. „Zavolaj mi ráno, dobre?“

Victor prikývne a pozerá naň tak nežne, až sa to nedá zniesť, ani čoby Yuri bol nejaký posratý spasiteľ alebo čo. Otočí a odíde a ako klesá po schodoch, ešte počuje Victorove „oyasumi nasai!“ Prehodí si kapucňu a napchá si ruky do vrecák, premýšľa, ako sa dostať späť na hlavnú ulicu. Aspoňže taxikár od neho nepýta viac ako názov hotela.

Hneď po príchode na izbu, vytiahne mobil a napíše Katsudonovi.

_Si ok?_

Ešte nie je až tak neskoro a odpoveď príde rýchlo.

_Áno, vďaka. Som u rodičov. Hádam, že si hovoril s Victorom?_

_Trochu_ , odpíše a v žalúdku cíti nevoľnosť. _Som v Japonsku. Nič mi nepovedal_.

Nasleduje dlhšia pauza a Yuri zisťuje, že sa mu trasú ruky. Zvalí sa na posteľ a spomenie si, ako predtým Victor urobil do isté. Konečne, prichádza odpoveď.

_Chápem. Prosím ťa dohliadni, aby neurobil nejakú hlúposť, Yuri. Postaráš sa o neho?_

Hlúposť? Chladný strach sa mu zakráda po chrbte. Čo sa tu do riti deje?

_Hej. Nemyslím, že to zvláda moc dobre. Tak sa drž._

Všetko, čo Katsudon odpovie, je iba: _Vďaka_.

Nespí dobre, a obviňuje z toho časový posun.

 

Ďalšie ráno sa Victor neozýva. A tak sa odváži von sám a prechádza sa po parku, kde už skoro kvitnú sakury. Na jazery všade vidno tie hlúpe člnky na prenájom, aké rozoznáva zo starých Victorových fotografií z Instagramu. Práve sa snaží o dobrú selfie s lupeňmi v pozadí, keď Victor konečne zavolá. Jeho hlas znie unavene a chrapľavo a rozhodne nie tak nadšene ako včera.

„Kde si? Prepáč, mal by som ti tu poukazovať okolie.“

„No, to by si mal.“ Yuri sa zamračí a oprie sa o strom. „Som v parku neďaleko tých hlúpych labutích člnkov. Pohni si.“

„Hneď som tam!“ vyhlási Victor živším tónom a Yuri zavesí. Selfie dopadne strašne, ale aj tak ju zavesí na web, lebo sa momentálne nevie sústrediť na to, aby ju prerábal. Keď sa Victor konečne objaví, vyzerá na hovno – ale, keďže je to Victor, stále vyzerá nádherne, aj s tmavými kruhmi pod očami a neupravenými vlasmi. „Poďme nakupovať!“ vyhlási a Yuri mu venuje kyslý pohľad. Sadne si pod strom, prekríži nohy a Victor zrazu vyzerá trochu neisto.

„Hovor so mnou.“

Z Victorovej tváre vyprchá všetka farba a nadšenie. Vopchá si ruky do vreciek kabátu, ktorý zrejme stál viac ako celý Yuriho outfit. „Ja nemyslím—„

„ _Sadni_ si, Victor,“ zaškrípe zubami. Nie je to prvý raz, čo sa cíti ako jediný dospelák medzi týmito dvoma a určite nie ani posledný. Prečo je, do riti, Victor tak neschopný sa o seba postarať? „Tak a teraz mi presne povieš, čo sa tu sakra deje.“ Victor naň chvíľu zíza a vyzerá tak stratený, až ho chce Yuri vziať z tohto všetkého preč. Toto nie je miesto, kde by mal Victor byť a možno ani nikdy nebolo. Bol by nahnevaný na Katsudona, že ho tu takto nechal samého – a svojím spôsobom aj je – ale vie, že Victor si to pravdepodobne zaslúžil.

Victor si sadne vedľa neho a zakloní hlavu o kmeň stromu, hľadí na lupene. „Tak,“ začne pomaly. „Som švorc.“

To nie je... veľké prekvapenie. Victor vždy veľmi utrácal a Yuri mal za to, že má proste veľké dedičstvo alebo také niečo. Jeho životný štýl bol vždy príliš okázalý aj na niekoho, kto usporiadava ľadové šou. „Prečo?“

Victorov pohľad skĺzne na neho, jeho úsmev je smutný. „Ty vieš prečo. Mám rád pekné veci, pekné oblečenie, pekné reštaurácie – vždy som mal. Asi som proste nikdy nemyslel na to, že peniaze sa raz minú.“

Tým sa ale všetko nevysvetľuje a Yuri prižmúri oči. „Katsudon by ťa nenechal len zato, že nevieš narábať s peniazmi a obaja to vieme.“ Victorom viditeľne trhne a zhlboka sa nadýchne.

„Ja...“ Zhrbí sa, vlasy mu padajú cez oči. Yuri sa ho chce dotknúť, chce ho uistiť, že všetko bude dobré, že už je tu, ale neurobí to. Čaká. „Možno som sa vrátil na staré chodníčky.“

Yuri naň zíza, nechápajúc. „Aké chodníčky?“

„Predtým si to asi nevnímal, bol si príliš malý.“ Victor si oprie čelo o kolená, jeho pravou rukou, na ktorej má stále prsteň, ťahá steblá trávy. „Ale... keď si mladý a pekný, nie je ťažké získať peniaze a pekné veci. Ako sa ukázalo, nie je to ťažké ani teraz.“

Keď si Yuri uvedomí pointu, cíti sa, akoby ho udreli kladivom po hlave. „Ty zasraný _idiot._ Čo si si myslel, že sa stane?“ Nechce kričať, ale ale vyletí to z neho skôr, ako to zvládne zadržať. Victor sa stále nepohol, len kôpka stebiel po jeho pravej strane narastá. „Prečo si proste nepoprosil svojho _manžela_ o peniaze ako každý normálny človek, čo je to s tebou? Sotva tie slová vyprskne, lebo teraz už vie, že existujú veci, ktoré pred ním Victor celý ten čas skrýval. A bolí to, hoci nemá žiadne právo sa tak cítiť, lebo sa ho to _netýka_.

„Poprosil som,“ Victor znie prázdne a porazene, akoby v ňom už nezostala žiadna emócia. „Vyzeral byť tak sklamaný. Nie nahnevaný, to nie, len povedal ‘och, _Vitya_ ’, presne takým tónom, aký používala moja matka. A tak som sa viac nepýtal.“

„Takže—“ zasekne sa Yuri a rukami si prehrabne vlasy. „Toto bolo riešenie, s ktorým si prišiel? Nie napríklad, nájsť si sakra novú _prácu_?“

Victor naň vzhliadne, jeho úsmev je škaredý. „Toto bolo jednoduchšie. Rýchlejšie. Známe. Jasne, že teraz si už uvedomujem, aké to bolo od mňa hrozné. Alebo si praješ ďalšie detaily z môjho spackaného života?“

„ _Mohol si poprosiť mňa_ ,“ sykne Yuri a – prečo vlastne nepoprosil? Yuri už prekonal všetky Victorove rekordy, je najlepším krasokorčuliarom na _svete_ ; Victor musí vedieť, že je bohatý.

„Mm,“ Victor sa mu vyhne pohľadom. „Stále mám nejakú hrdosť, vieš.“

Vietor naberá na sile a Yuri sa začína chvieť. Neobviňuje Katsudona, ani trochu. Ale tento človek tu, je _jeho_ Victor a Yuri si po prvý raz v živote uvedomuje, že to on by sa oňho mohol postarať – o každú jeho časť. Victor preňho urobil to isté, však? Pomáhal mu pri korčuľovaní, keď bol mladý, kupoval mu veci, na ktoré nemal s výnimkou jeho chabého štipendia. Vina z toho, že už vie, skadiaľ zrejme istá časť tých peňazí pochádzala, sa mu nepríjemne usadí v žalúdku.

Postaví sa. „Vstávaj,“ povie a Victor naň hľadí, jemné pery pootvorené v prekvapení. „Chcel si ísť nakupovať, nie?“

„Myslel som, že budeš viac naštvaný,“ pripustí Victor, opráši trávu a stavia sa na nohy.

Yuri sa zhlboka nadýchne. „Som naštvaný, že si si zmaril šancu na normálny život. Tak si mi zostal na krku, hm?“ Nemá ani čas zareagovať, lebo Victor ho objíme, tvár má zaborenú v jeho vlasoch a rukami ho tak zviera, že sotva dýcha. Časť neho si je veľmi dobre vedomá, že by mal Victorovi povedať, aby už konečne dospel, najal si profesionálnu pomoc a riadne zamestnanie, ktoré nezahŕňa sex s cudzincami, keď už je zúfalý, ale – ak sa o neho Yuri postará, nebude to potrebné, však? Možno všetko, čo potrebuje, je Yuri. „Len – nechaj ma chvíľu sa o teba postarať, dobre?“

A tak nechá Victora, aby ho ťahal po všetkých jeho obľúbených obchodoch, a jeho kreditka zažíva viac priložení ako za celé roky. A – čo ho najviac prekvapí je, že si to vlastne _užíva_. Snaží sa nedať to najavo, ale vidieť Victora tak šťastného ho bolí v hrudi a tíši jeho svedomie. Ak to tak majú radi obidvaja, je to v poriadku, nie?

Pohľady, aké naň Victor hádže, už nebolia – podobne ako predtým, akurát s tým rozdielom, že Victor si uvedomil, že sa nemusí krotiť. A tak ho Yuri vezme do jeho obľúbenej reštaurácie – reštaurácie na oveľa vyššej úrovni ako kedy _vôbec_ Yuri zvažoval navštíviť, ale páči sa mu, s akým sebavedomím Victor hovorí s čašníkom a dumá nad vínnou kartou. Avšak, keď nastane čas platby, Yuri mu ani nedovolí pozrieť sa na účet a iba mu povie, aby počkal vonku.

A keď je čas pobrať sa domov, nikto nerieši, či s ním Victor alebo nejde na hotel. Koniec-koncov, už mu to sľúbil.

Keď si Yuri sadne na okraj širokej hotelovej postele, Victor klesne medzi jeho nohy a pozrie sa naň, čaká. „A čo chceš, Yura?“ Jeho tón je zľahka dráždivý, ale je to ten cit vo Victorovom hlase, čo ho zlomí. Pretože tá veta zďaleka presahuje pomyselnú hranicu medzi nimi, je si vedomý, že ho odlišuje od tých ostatných mužov. Pretože je slabý, a chce Victora príliš dlho na to, aby si toto odmietol.

Načiahne sa, aby Victorovi odhrnul vlasy z oči. „Teba.“ Hoci je to iba jedno slovo, jeho hlas je vratký a on sa za to neznáša. Ale Victor to _vie_ , lebo pozná Yuriho a namiesto odpovede iba prejde rukami Yurimu po stehnách a nakloní sa, aby sa mu ústami cez nohavice dotkol vtáka, lebo Yuri je tvrdý, odkedy vošli cez dvere.

A cíti sa ako odpad, lebo si plne uvedomuje, že toto nie je to, čo mal Katsudon na mysli slovami _postaraj sa o Victora_ , ale nemôže sa zastaviť. Ťahá Victora za vlasy, keď mu ho fajčí, prepletie si s nimi prsty a urobí sa mu do úst. Potom sa naňho Victor vyškriabe, natlačí do ho postele a pobozká, takže Yuri sa môže ochutnať.

„Pomiluj sa so mnou,“ povie Victor, „chceš ma, nie?“

Yuri ho pobozká tuhšie miesto odpovede a potom s ním súloží až kým sa obaja už nevládzu pohnúť. Spia prepletení jeden cez druhého, a ráno sa s ním Yuri pomiluje zas.

„Victor,“ povie a pozrie dole na Victorove jemné vlasy rozviate po jeho hrudi.

„Mm?“

„Vráť sa so mnou do Ruska.“

Cíti, ako Victor stuhne, vidí ho, ako dvíha ruku a hľadí na prsteň, ktorý si doteraz nebol schopný zložiť. Yuri čaká a uplynú minúty, kým konečne Victor odpovie.

„Áno, ja – Victor otočí tvár smerom k Yuriho hrudi, prsty sa mu zarývajú do bokov. „Áno.“

Yuri nevidí jeho výraz, ale vie, že Victor časom pochopí, že to je správne rozhodnutie. Rusko je tam, kde patrí. Späť domov, kde sa o neho Yuri môže postarať.


End file.
